The Train Station
by A-Cola-Product
Summary: Severus Snape is greeted by an old friend at King's Cross.


"_Look at me_," he said.

The last thing he saw was her bright green eyes, looking at him from the face of her son . . . Darkness fell, and he slipped out of the world.

The first thing he saw was her eyes, inches away from his face. "Severus, you're here," she said softly. A smile spread across her face.

"Lily," he murmured. He sat up, getting to his feet. She scrambled up next to him and her smile widened.

"The train will be coming soon, Sev," she said. "And before it does, I wanted to talk to you."

"Where are we?" he asked quietly.

Lily shrugged. "A train station."

He remembered the last conversation he had. And what he had just given the boy. "Lily, the Dark Lord's demise will cost your son his life."

"I know," she nodded, her face full of understanding. No grief, no fear, no hatred.

"Lily, forgive me," he staggered backwards, sinking onto a bench. "I failed you . . . "

She sat down next to him. "I didn't make you protect Harry, but he survived seventeen years, thanks to you. And he'll survive many more years to come."

"Dumbledore made it clear Harry's death is the only thing that could end the Dark Lord's life."

"His name is _Voldemort_, Severus. And Dumbledore didn't tell you everything. Harry lives."

"What?"

"Look," she whispered, pointing down the endless train station. A skinny, black-haired boy stood there, accompanied by an old man with a long white beard.

"Harry," he stared.

"We can't go to them. Just watch."

Harry and Dumbledore talked for a long time, before finally, the boy vanished. He straightened, looking at Lily in confusion. She only smiled. Dumbledore approached them.

"Please explain to Severus what you explained to me," Lily said.

"Harry was one of Voldemort's horcruxes," Dumbledore began, "Accidentally made, but real all the same. Harry's death resulted in the destruction of the piece of Voldemort's soul, but not Harry himself. The other horcruxes have been taken care of, except Nagini, but I suspect she'll be destroyed quite soon."

"You knew he would go back?"

"I suspected."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or him?"

"They were only suspicions. Nothing. And because Harry needed to believe he was truly going to die. His death protects his loved ones from Voldemort," his eyes twinkled. "I'll leave you two to talk now."

Dumbledore turned and walked back up the way he had come.

Lily glanced at him. "Severus, I want to thank you for looking after Harry."

He shook his head. "I spent more time punishing him than looking after him."

"He reminded you too much of James," she said flatly. "I understand. But you saved his life a few times, or so I've been told."

He nodded slowly.

"_Thank you_."

He shook his head, "Don't thank me. I'm the reason he grew up without a mother," he shook his head. "Nothing can make up for what I did. I'm so sorry, Lily. Can you ever forgive me?"

Lily looked at him for a very long time, searching his eyes. At last, she reached over to him and hugged him tightly, "Of course I forgive you, Severus."

A train whistle blared, and he looked up. A gleaming scarlet train had arrived. Lily smiled, took his hand, and led him to the train. They stepped on together. They weren't the only ones on board. A large number of students were also onboard. He recognized many of them as his own pupils. A few adults were mixed in with them, talking amongst themselves.

A blond girl rushed toward the group of students and found herself hugged by another girl around her age. They whispered a few things to each other quickly before finding a seat.

A couple made their way to a seat, arm in arm. The woman's golden hair was rapidly changing to vivid pink and her husband smiled at her fondly.

A small blond boy sat in a compartment all by himself, until a red headed man joined him, grinning. A dark-haired girl opened the compartment door and sat down next to the redhead. He whispered something to her, grinning. She elbowed him. The blonde boy laughed. A few others filed into the cabin and were greeted like old friends.

A group had gathered in the back of the train. A tall, heavy-lidded woman glared at anyone who came near. A large boy cracked his knuckles, but seemed incapable of actually doing anything. The biggest thing he saw in their eyes was fear, though not of death, but what lay beyond.

Lily pulled him away from the group. They found a compartment not far away from the group of students and Order members. Lily sat across from him, smiling. The train whistled once more before pulling out of the station, taking them on.

_To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._

~Albus Dumbledore


End file.
